Rough Beginnings
by Erelyn Tsunami
Summary: Yea!!!! At last, I can finally update! Ok, the last three chapters are up, so please r/r!!!
1. Flashback

This is my first attempt at writing a romantic fanfic. Please, r/r! Not much else to say... It's written in falshback-format... Enjoy!  
  
The phone rang in the living room. "I've got it!" Izzy called. Whew. One last thing to think about this morning, Akira thought. She glanced at her watch. 7:30. Oh no! I' m going to be late for work! "Bye, Izzy dear. Don't forget to take the children to day care!" Akira kissed him good-bye, grabbed her keys and briefcase, and ran out the door, coffee in hand. As she climbed into her Honda, Mrs. Izumi's thoughts ran to her husband. Will he remember to do everything? I must've reminded him a thousand times this morning, 'Don't leave the coffee machine on again. You know what happened last time!' She started the car. I hope the children don't put up as much of a fuss with him as with me. She shook her head. But God had been good to her. She had a great, well-paying job, two wonderful children (when they behaved), and a loving husband. What more could she want? Akira's thoughts ran to her friends. Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi were engaged; the wedding was in three weeks. Tai Kamiya was a big soccer star, and his sister, Kari, was dating TK Takaishi, though she didn't think their friend Davis Motomiya liked it too much. Neither one of them are right for her, if you ask me. They're better off just friends. Joe Kido was a doctor at Duke University in Durham, North Carolina. Cody Hida, believe it or not, was majoring in Marine Biology at some college in Florida, and Mimi Tachikawa was trying her best as a big fashion designer in France now. She'd moved from New York to Paris 2 years before. Akira's friend Shouri Ashuri was trying to make it as a director in Hollywood, and was doing pretty well, mind you. Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue were also engaged, but their wedding, scheduled for August, was much further away. Rick Atsui, another of Akira's friends, was an artist now, and worked for some anime company in Japan. How I envy you, sometimes...  
Life in Virginia was rather dull, besides having to put the children to bed. Catherine, the youngest at 6 months, was the hardest. She'd fuss and fight for hours. The other one, Kurt, was less fussy. He was actually very quiet, considering he was only 1 ½. Izzy was great with the kids. Akira could never get them to sleep, but Izzy sure could. It was like his very presence in the room made them settle down. Life was great, though. God had truly blessed her.   
But getting here wasn't so easy. I can still remember that night... those times... She sighed. The images of the road, her green CRV, the people on the street, all began to fade away. How it all started... and how hard it was... Yes, it was all coming back to her now...   
  
So, what'd you think? I'll put the discalimer here, since I forgot to do it earlier. No, I don't own digimon. If I did, do you think I'd be wasting my time on FANfiction.net? Rick, Shouri, Akira and Yuuki are my characters. Please don't take them! R/r, soon! I'm dying to know what you think!!!! Hurry!!!! *dies, and ghost comes back* Oops, too late... ~_^ 


	2. How it All Started...

The night of the party was damp and soggy. It had rained all through yesterday, and the streets, full of potholes, were filled with puddles. As part of their vacation, Akira and the others had been invited to Mimi's, in New York, for a get together party. It was hard finding something to wear. So Akira called up Mimi and explained her dilemma. "Oh, that's fine, Akira. I'm sure we can find you something out of my closet. Come on over, and bring a set of nice shoes with you, to change into later," Mimi said. So Akira waved down a taxi and took off in the direction of Mimi's house.  
As soon as she got there, Akira was pulled into a friendly hug as Mimi welcomed her. "Come on in, I think I have the perfect thing." Akira followed her friend up the stairs to her room, where elegant dresses were draped over the bed. The walls were a pale pink, and the curtains and lampshades matched. The tall, mahogany four-poster bed was covered in a silky pink curtain, only a shade darker than the curtains. The thick carpet was a bold strawberry pink, almost red in the dim light. The dresser was covered in little trinkets and past issues of Teen Magazine, and it's smooth white wood stood out in the pink-coated room. Also on the bed were stuffed toys, all of which had large, innocent-looking eyes. Everything finally taken in, Akira was handed a dark blue, sleeve-less straight dress. Mimi stared at it dreamily. "It'll look good with your eyes. Brings out the blue in them," she said. Akira was a little skeptical, but she decided to trust her friend's judgment. "Ok, Mimi. I'll go try it on."   
When she came back, Mimi's eyes widened in shock. "you look beautiful, 'Kira. Simply beautiful." Akira wasn't at all surprised at her reaction. The dress fit her perfectly, and Mimi was right. It DID bring out the blue in her eyes. But the fact that it was short enough that it didn't even cover her knees was making her a little uneasy. She told Mimi so. "Oh, it's alright. The boys will go nuts!"  
Including a 'certain someone?' a voice in the back of her head said. But she didn't tell Mimi. "That's what I was afraid of..." she lied. "Oh, lighten up! It's about time you were getting 'interested'." Oh Mimi, I have... said the voice. Shut up! She told it.  



	3. Arrival

The guests were just beginning to arrive. Tai was the first, surprisingly. He told them he didn't want to be late, but they didn't believe him. Maybe they should have... A lot had changed. This was just one of those changes. Matt and Sora arrived next, arm-in-arm, which made Tai's face redden slightly, but he didn't do anything stupid, for once. Tai and Matt were both wearing tuxes, and Sora was wearing a light blue, strapless dress, which swished about her like water every time she took a step. They exchanged hellos, and Akira showed them into the dance room, while Mimi waited at the door to greet the other partygoers, as a good hostess should.   
Joe came next, and he was, of course, holding roses for Mimi. He, too, was wearing a tux, and Akira led him to the dance room. It was brightly lit, with a stage at the one end, and a table of refreshments opposite it. The space in the middle of the room had been cleared, to make room for Mimi's guests to dance. Brightly colored streamers were hanging everywhere and there was even a Disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Everyone got to talking, and it was quite some time before the next guests arrived.   
TK, Kari, and Davis came all at once, Kari walking in-between the two boys to keep them both happy. I guess they're still fighting over Kari, Akira thought. She smiled as she thought of the time, 5 years ago, when she first met Davis. TK and Kari she'd known since three years before THAT, as well as the other "original Digidestined." The boys, all wearing tuxes, happily began talking about the latest soccer game, with the exception of Matt, who was either too interested in gazing at Sora or didn't care for that subject of conversation. Kari, wearing a startling pink-red dress, began talking to Yolei as soon as she entered the room. Yolei was wearing a dark maroon dress, the style almost identical to Kari's; straight, with a bit of a flare at the bottom. Ken came next, and Cody was right behind him. He had grown, and was nearly as tall as Yolei now. He had definitely grown, and you couldn't call him "the little kid" anymore. Rick and Shouri cam in together, laughing at some joke Shouri had told Rick, but when they saw their best friend, Akira, they immediately began talking to her, and exchanging hugs and what-not. Last to arrive was Izzy, who, to everyone's joy, had left his laptop at home this time. "Aren't we forgetting someone?" Rick asked. "Oh, Yuuki won't be able to make it until late tonight. She missed her flight. But she'll be here later," Akira explained. So the party began.   



	4. Gone

It started raining half an hour later, but no one seemed to care, or even notice. The music was playing, everyone was either dancing or singing along, or snacking on the many refreshments. Akira was having a good time. She got to see her friends again. That was the best thing that could happen to her today. Not even the rain could spoil this night, this precious night. She was wrong. Dead wrong.  
Just then, Matt grabbed the microphone and started singing. Everyone cheered him on, and started dancing to the beat. It was an up-beat song, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The song stopped, and Matt took a bow to the wild applause coming from his friends. "Good job, Matt!"  
"Man, it's been a while since you last sang! Sure have the old touch!"  
"Sing s'more!"  
"Keep going!"  
But Matt refused. He wanted to dance as much as sing. Especially with Sora. So, when the next slow song came on, they both went out onto the floor and danced. Yolei grabbed Ken's arm, and dragged him onto the dance floor. Shouri walked over to Akira. "Do, do you wanna dance?" he stuttered. "Sure, but just as friends, right?" A look of relief came over his face. "I was hoping you'd take it that way." So they walked arm-in-arm to the floor and started dancing. TK and Davis were of course fighting to try and get Kari to dance with him, and attempting to prevent the other from getting to her. When the song ended, TK and Davis were still going at it and Tai and Matt had to hold them back, or there would've been some contact in a few minutes. The girls just giggled, and Kari blushed to no end. A few more songs came and went, and then it was time for the "couples competition." Of course, no one besides Mimi had known about it, and it took them a few minutes to grasp what she was saying. "Oh, a dance contest?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Oh, c'mon Ken! It'll be fun!"  
"No, Yolei, I don't think-"  
"Nonsense! We'll win with you. We're an all-star team!"  
And once again, Ken was dragged onto the dance floor. Mimi's eyes followed them until they were in position. "Ok, anyone else?" Matt and Sora walked to the floor. TK and Davis went at it again. "Kari, will you dance with-"  
"Hey, move it, TO!"  
"You mean that after 5 years, you still can't get my name right? It's TK, not TO, or TP, or TY, or whatever else you've said. And Kari's going with me! Right, Kari?"  
"Uh..."  
"No, Kari's going with me!"  
Kari had had enough. "Ok, that's it! I'm not going with either of you!" Both boys stared at her in shock. "But Kari.."  
"But you can't..." But she could. And she did.   
Izzy seemed a little nervous as he walked slowly towards Akira. "Hi Izzy," she said politely. "Oh, uh, hi Akira." He blushed. "Um, do you wanna... That is, would you like to...? Oh darn it. Uh, do you want to... to dance with me? In the competition?" Akira stared at him. That little voice showed up again. Go on, do it, it said. You know you want to. She took his hand. "I'd love to." This is great! Oh, Izzy, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment... nothing could ruin it! But, as I said before, she was wrong.  
No sooner had they started dancing that Tai began his usual teasing. "Ooh, what have we here? Hmm... Is that...? Yes! It is Akira! And who's that with... Why, it's Izzy! Imagine that! Akira and Izzy!" Of course, that got everyone's attention. Soon, all eyes were on the two of them. They tried to ignore it, but it didn't seem to be working. "Akira and Izzy-"  
"Sitting in a tree!"  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"First comes love,"  
"Then comes-"  
"Alright, already! Enough!" It was Rick, coming to their aid. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Well, would you like it?" Izzy shot a grateful look at him. "No prob. Keep on dancing. It's fun just to watch you." That unnerved them a bit, but they took his advice and kept on. The song ended, and surprisingly enough, Ken and Yolei won. "I told you we'd win! You know what this means?"  
"What?"  
"That you and I were destined for each other!"  
"Oh no..." Ken obviously didn't like it one bit. Then, Tai started with the teasing again. "Hey, did anyone else notice that Izzy left his laptop at home today? Hey, Izzy too pre-occupied with something else? Or... someone?" Everyone laughed. He and Akira blushed, which clashed with her dress, as she was wearing blue. This time, Rick didn't come to the rescue. He had gone off somewhere else. "And Akira, what are you trying to do, flash us? That dress is so short, you couldn't hide a cat under it!" Everyone laughed some more. Akira blushed harder, but Izzy seemed to be getting ticked. It really wasn't that short. It came to the tops of her knees, at least. "You know, you two make a good couple; you're both a couple of air-heads!" Izzy was fuming now. "That's it! I've made my decision!" He yelled, and ran into the kitchen to use the phone. Akira ran after him, with a murderous glance at Tai as she left the room. "Izzy, what are you-" She stopped short. Izzy was carrying on a conversation with someone already. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I'll be down in a few hours... I'll grab a taxi to the airport... Yes, my stuff is already packed... Ok, red Camaro... got it. Ok, I'm on my way." He hung up and ran right into Akira. "Izzy, where are you going?" He sighed. "I got a job offer the other day, from a software company in San Diego, California. I've decided to take it."  
"What?! You're moving there? But, but you can't! Izzy, don't-"  
"Don't try to stop me." With that, he brushed past her and grabbed his coat. Yuuki walked through the door with Rallimon at her side. She was wearing a black dress, and it matched her dark hair and tanned complexion. "Hi Izzy! What'd I miss?"  
"The fact that I'm moving to San Diego, that's what."  
"What?"  
"Never mind." He walked past her to the door.   
"Hey, where are you- going?" He had already left, and Akira came rushing past her. "Hey, Akira, what's going-"  
"No time. Talk later." She ran out the door after Izzy. "Ok, I'm confused here..." She shrugged, and walked into the dining room.  
  
Izzy was slowly walking down the walk; his coat pulled over his head to keep him from getting too wet. Akira ran up to him. "Izzy, please, don't go." He stopped, then turned around to face her. "Akira, I've already made my decision. I can't go back. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." She was crying now. "Then let me go with you. Don't leave me." It was hard to tell which drops were tears, and which was rain. She had forgotten to take an umbrella or a coat, and was soaking wet. He pulled her close, so she was some what shielded from the rain. "Izzy," she continued. "Izzy, don't go. Please. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't go, Izzy. Stay here. With me." She clung to him with all her strength, but he pushed her away. "Maybe," he said solemnly, "I'll write you from San Diego." He turned away from her and walked to the end of the walkway. He hailed a taxi, and got in. "The Holiday Inn, please," he told the driver. And the taxi sped away. Akira stood, watching the yellow cab get farther and farther away, until it was a mere speck in on the street. It turned, and was finally out of sight. "Good- bye, Izzy... My love..."  



	5. Leaving

She walked back inside to hear Yuuki ask Kari "So why's Izzy leaving?"  
"Because," Kari said. "Tai."  
"What did he do this time?"  
"The usual," Kari answered. "Sitting in a tree, then he said the reason Izzy left his laptop at home was because he was interested in Akira, then he said that Akira's dress was so short that you couldn't hide a cat under it. Then Izzy called a cab, and said he had gotten a job in San Diego. You dyed your hair."  
"Why are you trying to change the subject?"  
"I don't like to talk about this kind of stuff that much."  
"Oh."  
"I think you look good with black hair. I like your dress."  
"You do? I just picked one and got it on."  
"So, why were you late for your flight?"  
"I had to convince Dad that I wasn't going to take any drugs, beer, alchahol, etc."  
"I know, my Mom was so scared Tai and I were gonna go do drugs, and all that stuff. Did you take a cab from the airport?"  
"No, I drove my S2000, why?"  
"Just wondering. So, where do you live again?"  
"Japan."  
"Sorry, stupid question. And you live with your Dad?" Kari asked. "What's it like?"  
"It's fun," she replied.   
"What's his job?"  
"He's a reporter for the Japan Sun."  
"Is he one of those reporters who won't bug off?"  
"No," She answered. "He doesn't bug people. He did want to know what happened while I was here. He might try to spy on me."  
"You'll probably hear him if he does."  
"Yes," she said. "But he promised me that he wouldn't. So I'm trusting him."  
"Yeah, trust a reporter." Tai said.  
"Tai, go away." Yuuki said.  
"Why? I'm interested in you two's conversation. Maybe I'll find out who you like."  
"We weren't talking about boys for your information." Yuuki gave him an icy glare, and then walked off over to Yolei, Kari followed. But soon afterward they both went and sat down on a couple chairs. Yolei had only wanted to talk about Ken.  
"Girls." Tai said.  
"You know what?" Yuuki asked Kari.  
"What?"  
"I thought that Tai would have changed by now. I mean, it's been quite a few years."   
"Yeah, 'cept you came to my party that one night."   
"Yes," Yuuki was watching Yolei and Ken suspiciously. "It was a lot of fun too." She looked at Kari and gave her a friendly smile.  
"I'm glad you liked it." Kari told her and smiled back.  
"Have you read any Harry Potter?"  
"Yes, I lov-  
"Hello! Having a good time?" Mimi asked them. She was looking really happy.  
"Yes, thank you Mimi. I'm having a wonderful time. Except for a certain someone," she shot a sharp glare at Tai and he shivered. "I'm having a lovely time." Yuuki told Mimi.  
"Good," the hostess told her. "I'm glad you are." Then she walked over to Yolei, a few seconds later, walked over to Joe.  
"I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel." Akira told Yuuki as she walked over to her. "I'm not having a very good time."   
"Do you want me to take you to the hote-" she was cut off by Akira.  
"No, I'll get a cab."  
"You sure?" she eyed Akira suspiciously.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Then she grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door. Joe and Mimi were doing a waltz, Sora and Matt a two step, and Yolei and Ken, well, Yolei was squeezing him to death she was so happy ("Yolei, I cant breath"). Davis was sitting in a chair across the dance room, and TK was watching his every move. Tai was watching Matt, jealous that he got Sora. No one seemed to care that Izzy was gone for good. Then Akira walked back in.  
"Yuuki, Rallimon won't leave me alone." She pulled her leg in the doorway and Rallimon was clinging to it.   
"I wondered where you went." Yuuki grabbed Rallimon and sat back down next to Kari. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the hotel?"  
"Yeah. Oh, and it stopped raining." Then she walked out the door again.  
  
  
PS: Thanx to a fellow author, Aki, my sister (who's not signed up yet), for giving me this part! I hope it doesn't seem too... strange.  



	6. Revelation

It had been three months since Izzy left, and no one had heard anything. School had started, once again, and being a senior at the high school was not Akira's idea of relaxing. Akira was, of course, depressed about it all. Her grades were slowly dropping, and she couldn't stay awake in class, because she couldn't get to sleep at night; it was horrible. Everyone was terribly worried about her, and Izzy, for that matter. But it was hard to comfort someone who just lost her boyfriend, the very night you finally get together. So Akira was left alone in her room, with her unfinished schoolwork and poorly written reports. School was definitely not going well. Rick, who was a year older than Akira, and the older Digidestined would be in college either that year or the next, and of course, Joe was already in his second year. Only Akira, Cody, Kari, TK, Yuuki, Mimi, and Shouri were still in school. Izzy had been able to skip 5th grade, and had also been taking classes at the college for years now, and was already finished. He was spending his time at his new job, or so it seemed. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Akira had received an email. She opened it excitedly. The message was very short. All it said was "Guess who."  
Her heart leapt in her chest. Could it be? Was it... Izzy? She HAD to find out. She wrote back to the unknown person. "Izzy?" it said. She got an email back almost immediately. "Oh, sorry... didn't mean to get your hopes up. It's just me, Sora. Hey, do you wanna talk?" Akira sighed, disappointed. "Oh, hi Sora. I guess we can talk. But I'd rather do it over the phone, or even face-to-face. How about it?"  
"Fine with me. I'll be over in a minute." Sora closed her computer. Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Sora Takeout speaking."   
"Hi Sora." Said a familiar voice. "It's Izzy."  
  
  
AI: Well, how do you like it? I know, I know, it's short. I thought this was suspenseful enough that it'd drive you all insane, if you aren't already... *glances at her animated counterpart* Why Izzy, anyway?  
  
Akira: Well, you're the one writing it! Knowing your twisted mind, I'm surprised you didn't turn it into one of those "best friends turn into lovers" things!   
  
Fernamon: Don't give her ideas...  
  
Akira: Sorry, I forgot who I'm talking to for a minute there.   
  
Rick: Yeah, PLEASE don't give her any ideas!  
  
Shouri: As WE are the "best friends!"  
  
AI, thinking: Hmmmm... Not a bad idea...  
  
Izzy: WHY ME?! WHY?! I'M CURSED! SHE'S MEAN TO ME IN EVERY STORY!!! FIRST, I _blah_blah_blah_ *READ THE STORY IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT* IN "NEW FRIENDS," THEN SHE TAKES MY _BLANK_ IN THAT REALLY STUPID STORY WITH THE CRAPPY TITLE, THE ONE SHE CALLS "HUMOROUS," AND NOW THIS! I CAN'T STAND IT!  
  
POOF! Izzy disappears  
  
Rick: C-ya!  
  
Shouri: Wouldn't wanna be ya...!  
  
Akira: I can't believe I actually kissed that guy! Yuck!  
  
AI: Live with it.  
  
Izzy, his voice echoing because he's in the recycling bin at the moment: I'M NOT THE BAD GUY! I'M THE GOOD GUY! YOU KNOW, THE GENIUS!!!! THE ONE WHO FIGURES EVERYTHING OUT AND SAVES YOUR WORTHLESS NECK MOST OF THE TIME!!! I DON'T JUST RUN OFF ON PEOPLE! AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO LIKE ME?! SHE KISSED ME! WHY?!  
  
AI: 'Cause I'm "twisted and wrong," that's why. That's a funny commercial.  
  
Fernamon: Don't change the subject.  
  
AI: I can do what I want. I'm the AUTHOR! Know what?  
  
Rick: *sigh* What?  
  
AI: *mimics Phantomon on episode 36, "Flower Power"* Oh, it's just a bird...  
  
Shouri: Oh no, not this again...  
  
AI: A LARGE bird, I grant you...  
  
Rick: Please no...  
  
AI: A large, ANGRY bird... AH!!!!!!!!!! *screams at the top of her lungs*  
  
Izzy: Hey, not so loud! Everything echoes in here!!!!  
  
Akira: Try standing next to her when she does that...  
  
AI: Ok, I'm done. Please, R/R!  



	7. Mystery

Sora dropped the phone and almost went into shock. Izzy? On the phone? For her? After all this time? Her mind was filled with questions, and she wanted to ask them all at once, but she knew she couldn't. She tried to regain control. "Sora? Are you still there? Are you guys mad at me?" She didn't know what to say. She picked it up. "Hi."   
"I thought you hung up on me."  
"Oh, sorry about that."  
"Look, Sora, before you go screaming at me, I want to say-"  
"Why would I blow up at you? I'm not the one you left standing in the rain, hoping this was all just some bad dream, then realizing it's not and going berserk since you left." She hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly.   
"Is that what she thinks?"  
"I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to... Well... I don't know. She hasn't exactly talked to anybody since you left."  
"I didn't want to hurt her, honest. Tai just made me so mad. I can't stand him." Sora chuckled. "I hear you." She looked around the room, and her eyes fell on her computer. "Oh my gosh! I gotta go!"  
"What? What'd I do? Was it something I said?"  
"No, but I told Akira that I'd come over today, and she's probably wondering where I am! Sorry to run like this, but she needs me, since you're gone." There was silence at the other end.  
"Izzy?"  
"Huh? Oh, right. Maybe I'll call you later." He hung up.  
Sora decided not to tell her friend about the call. She might take it wrong. Izzy just needed some answers. I can understand why. He must really be torn up about all of this. So she kept on walking. She could've taken her car, but she needed more time to think. What was she going to say? How would Akira react? It was all too much. Sora didn't think she could handle this alone. So on her way, she called Kari.  



	8. Disgrace

"Hi Akira. How's it going?" But Akira didn't answer. She was busy staring out the window, as if in a trance. "Akira?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were we going to talk about?" She turned around to face her friend. Sora looked at her uneasily.   
"Well, you've been really depressed lately, so I thought maybe talking about... the cause, would help you."  
"Oh. Well, there's not much to say." Akira sighed. "Everyday, I sit here, watching, hoping he'll come back. But he never does. And... he probably never will." She turned away again. "I miss him, Sora. I really do. I love him..." A tear ran down her face. "And he doesn't write, doesn't call... I don't even know if he's still alive, let alone doing alright with his company!" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Sora put her arm around her.   
"I'm sure he's fine, Akira. I promise."  
"Do you think he even thinks about me anymore?" she asked worriedly.  
"Of course he does." Sora longed to tell her about the call, about everything, but she couldn't. She wanted to reassure her friend that everything would be alright, but she didn't know that for sure. And she didn't want to give her false hope. For all she knew, Izzy could be planning a suicide. Suicide. The word hit her like a ton of bricks. Would Akira...? Could she...? Don't even think it, Sora. Akira wouldn't go that far. But you never know with people; they can be as unpredictable as a rabid dog. So, she told her. "Um, akira, there's something I should tell you. It's... about Izzy..." Akira's eyes grew wide, and she whirled around.  
"What? Did something happen to him?" Sora shook her head.   
"No, nothing happened. You see... well, he called me this morning and-  
"He called you? What'd he say?" She was eager to hear anything having to do with her red-headed friend.   
"Well, he wanted to know how you were doing-  
"Then why didn't he call me? I could've told him!"  
"I don't think that he thought you would. After all, it's been three months since-  
"I've been worried sick about him! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Akira was fuming.  
"Well I-  
"Never mind. I don't want to hear it. He should have called me first. It's not your fault, Sora. I'm sorry you got dragged into this."  
"But Akira I-  
"If he calls you again, tell him I'm fed up with him and I never want to see him again!" She turned away, but no longer looked out the window. Instead, she picked up a picture of Izzy, and she stared at it for a while. Tears fell onto the glass, and Sora watched as Akira threw it to the ground. The glass frame shattered, and the picture was torn in many places. Izzy's smiling face looked up at the ceiling. "Go... just go..." she whispered between sobs. So Sora left.   



	9. Fear

It was Christmas Eve. The warm breeze felt good on her face. Standing on the balcony of her hotel room, Akira could see everything. The beach, the ocean, the beautiful sunset, all blended in perfect harmony in the orange glow of the sun. Still, something was missing. And she knew what it was.   
The others had suggested that during Christmas break, she should get away from it all, and take a vacation. Not wanting them to worry, she had agreed, and now she was in Hawaii, and it was great. All except the fact that she wasn't enjoying herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Izzy, and nothing seemed to keep her mind preoccupied. The scuba-diving, the treasure-hunts, the days spent lying in the sun, it was just another thing to do. Not some once-in-a-lifetime chance, no... "It's just not the same without him," she thought out loud. Yes, she was still mad at him. But still, she couldn't help but miss the boy-genius. She sighed. "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?" she quoted. Then she heard a familiar voice.   
"Well," it said. "He might be..." a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Right here."  
  
Ok, ok, so it's short. Like I said in chapter 7, I thought it'd keep you on the edge of your seat for a while. "Suspense is a writer's friend, but a reader's enemy." I heard that from Ashi-sama, I think. Who knows where SHE got it from. Anyway, please, r/r!  



	10. Coming Home

"Izzy?" She took a step backwards.   
"Yeah, it's me."  
"But..." All of her questions came out at once. "Who told you I was here? I mean, how'd you find me? And how'd you get into my room? How-" But she was interrupted. Izzy had pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. At first, she was too shocked to do anything. Then she put her arms around him, and let him kiss her. They were like that for a few minutes, until the thoughts of who this boy was and what he'd done filled her mind. She pushed him away, growing more and more angry with him. "How dare you?!" she sputtered. "You think I'll just welcome you back? Like nothing happened? After what you did?" Izzy looked at his feet.  
"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Akira." He put his arm around her, but she pushed away.  
"I asked, no, begged you to stay. But you wouldn't have it. Now look at me." She turned a tear-stained face to him.   
"I'm sorry. Please believe me. I didn't want to-"  
"But you did, whether you wanted to or not. Why didn't you write to me? Or call? I was worried about you, Izzy."  
"I know. The first month I was so busy, and I couldn't. After, I figured you'd just be mad at me for not writing you in the first place."  
"I would've understood! I loved you, for goodness' sake! And everyday, I waited for some sign that you were still alive! Izzy, I was scared! Scared for you! Scared that I'd never hear from you again! Scared that you'd disappeared on me, scared that you were gone from my life for good! I was going hysterical! Ask any of the others! They'll tell you! That's why I'm here in the first place!" The setting sun cast an orange glow on her face, making her precious tears look like gems falling from her eyes. She sat on the bench by the edge of the balcony, head down. He honestly didn't know what to say. But she did. "I loved you, Izzy. I still do. But it's impossible. We simply can't be." She longed for him to hold her, to tell her that he'd stay, to tell her everything was all right. She wanted him to come back, and right the wrongs he'd done. But that was too easy. She couldn't just welcome him back and forget it'd ever happened. But oh, how she wanted to. They watched the sun set in silence, and she looked at him with a deep longing in her eyes. She'd changed her mind about everything. Oh, say the word, Izzy. Just say the word, and I'll come back to you, she thought. He finally sat down beside her.  
"Of course we can. I love you too, Akira. And I know there's no excuse for what I've done. Can you forgive me?"  
"Oh, Izzy!" she cried. She fell into his arms, crying happy tears. She stared up into his eyes, loving every moment of this beautiful evening. "If only we could stay like this forever..." she thought aloud.   
"Oh, that's what I forgot to tell you." She let go and sat back.  
"What?"  
"Well, I... I quit my job, so I could be with you."  
"You what?!"  
"Hey, here me out now."  
"But you quit your job?!"  
"Yeah. See, the other day I was thinking, about where my priorities lie, and I realized you were what I needed most in my life. I'm moving back to Japan. Maybe I'll start a business there."  
"You did all that... for, for... me?" He nodded.  
"I love you. And I realized I didn't want to loose you." He brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in her face.  
"Oh Izzy, that's so sweet. Thank you!" She hugged him again. He looked down at her.   
"You know what?"   
"What?"  
"This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten. It's perfect."  
"Yeah. Too bad there isn't any mistletoe." Izzy laughed.  
"What do we need mistletoe for?" He again pulled her into a kiss, and this time, she enjoyed it.  
  
They dated for two years after that, Akira recalled. Two long, wonderful years. Eventually, Tai got to teasing Izzy. This time, it was playful, and Izzy didn't get mad at all. Tai would walk over to him, while Akira was a safe distance away, and ask "So, where's the ring?" Izzy'd just smile and reply, "Oh, it's coming. It's coming... I'm waiting for the right moment." Finally, that moment came. Izzy had taken her out to eat for her birthday that year at a fancy Italian restaurant. As they were getting ready to leave, the conversation turned to their relationship. "Akira, I have a confession to make." Confused, she only replied, "What is it?"   
"Well, I didn't bring you here because it's your birthday."  
"Then why did you bring me here?"  
"Well..." He got out of his chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it. "Akira Kyouryoku, will you marry me?" She'd been too shocked to answer at first. Then she broke into tears. "Oh, Izzy! Yes! I will!" So, there, in the middle of the restaurant, he'd proposed. And, five months later, they were married. The road slowly faded back into view. Now, two years later, she had two wonderful kids, a wonderful job, and Izzy. She pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. As she gathered her things, she thought of her husband, probably already on his way to the day care center. She thought of how he loved her, and how she loved him. Nothing could tear them apart. But, had she known what was going to happen, would she have followed through?  
  
  
Well, whatcha think? One more chapter to read! Yea! You're probably thinking, 'oh good, it's finally finsihed!' I don't blaim you. If you have a sensitive nature, you may want to kill me in-between sniffs and blowing your nose. It made my sister cry, and that's saying something. Well, go on. Don't just sit there, read it! Go on, get going.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What are you still doing here???? Go!!!!!!! 


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:  
Mrs. Izumi was sitting by her husband's bedside in the hospital. He had been hit by a car on his way home from work, and gone into a coma. Their children were high-school-aged now, and had gotten permission to leave school that day to be with their father in his "last hours." Catherine was crying, and Kurt had his arms around her, staring solemnly at his father's pain-stricken face. The other Digidestined were on their way, and soon would be there. Akira stroked her husband's pale face. He took her hand. "Don't worry about me, dear. I'll be alright." He winced. "Dad, don't leave us. Please. Don't give up. " Kurt was crying silently now, as was the rest of the family. Izzy smiled at his wonderful family. "I love you all. Don't let my death linger over your lives. You have to move on. It's alright. We'll see each other again." Tai and Kari walked into the room. They didn't say a word. Neither did any of the others as they separately arrived, one by one. The pulse-machine was slowing now. Catherine cried out, "Dad, don't talk like that! You're going to make it! I know you will!" Mrs. Izumi held her daughter, now sobbing loudly into her mother's shoulder. She tried to be brave, tried to hold back the pain, but she couldn't bear it any longer. "I love you, Akira. All of you."   
"I love you too, Izzy." The machine slowed. And slowed. Until it was one, drawn-out beep. The kids ran from the room. Akira squeezed her husband's limp hand. She again recalled the hardships of getting to where she was, what she had. "And once again, we are separated, my love." She smiled as she gazed at her husband, now at peace, separated from the pain of life on this cruel earth. "And once again-" a single tear ran down her cheek. "-we will be... reunited..."  



End file.
